This invention relates generally to a device which alerts to the water level in a cut plant, and more particularly to an improved method for maintaining the appropriate water level in a Christmas tree support.
It is well known to support Christmas trees, or similar plants, in a stand with a water reservoir. The water reservoir must be refilled periodically to replenish the water which is absorbed by the tree or evaporates.
Automatic replenishing systems are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,825,587 and 4,930,252. These comprise a large water reservoir, a pumping system and a electromechanical detector system in the water reservoir. Electromechanical monitoring systems can become inefficient when salts and minerals build up in the water reservoir and are therefore not desirable for long term use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,839 teaches a water funnel system with a mechanical float to alert when the water level is at a maximum. The user is not alerted to a low water condition and therefore must continually check the water level.
There has been a long felt need in the art for a safety device which will alert if the water level in the reservoir is too low and which will inform the user when the water is maximized thereby avoiding spillage.